The present invention relates to improved garter belts which are adapted particularly for use as part of a hockey uniform to support relatively heavy stockings which typically are worn as part of a hockey uniform. The invention provides a number of advantages and is an improvement over prior hockey garter belts in that it employs an improved reinforcing arrangement, is of significantly less expensive construction than prior hockey garter belts and is usable over a wide range of sizes.
In brief, the belt is formed from three sections connected end-to-end in which the end sections are non-stretchable while the intermediate section is made from an elasticized, stretchable material. One of the end sections is formed from an inexpensive non-stretchable fabric having a surface which defines a multiplicity of looped fibers. A fastening element which includes a multiplicity of resilient hook members is secured to the opposite end of the belt to engage and be locked to the looped fabric when the device is worn. A plurality of garter straps are attached to the belt at spaced locations thereon and at least some of the garter straps are secured in a manner to overlap the juncture between the intermediate section and one or both of the end sections to enhance the strength at the juncture.
The invention will be understood more fully from the following further description of an embodiment thereof, reference to the accompanying drawings in which: